


Close to you

by CherryPie0



Series: We belong [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Clubbing, Dancing, Fluff, Grinding, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Possessive Thor (Marvel), Public Sex, Sibling Incest, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-01 05:23:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16278539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryPie0/pseuds/CherryPie0
Summary: Loki visits Thor at college.(part 3 of the series 'We belong' but can be read seperately.)





	1. Chapter 1

It's still too early for a Saturday morning when Loki wakes up and even though he knows that there's no way he's slept as many hours as he usually does, it's the best sleep he's had since forever.

There's a warm, solid body against his back, a big arm thrown protectively around his waist, keeping him secure and their bodies close together. 

He hasn't bothered opening his eyes yet, but he can feel a few rays of sunshine slipping into the room even with his eyelids close, adding to the warm comfort from the body behind him and the blanket that covers their naked bodies.

He shuffles a little closer until his back is completely pressed against his brother's bare chest, not wanting any inches of empty space between them. He feels Thor's warm breath against the back of his neck, still coming out in steady puffs as he keeps sleeping, his arm instinctively tightening even more around Loki, making him smile.

Loki lets himself enjoy the closeness of their bodies, relaxing completely in Thor's embrace even though he knows he's probably not going back to sleep.

It feels almost _too_ good to be in his brother's arms again, especially after having missed him for almost a month. Thor's suggestion that Loki should visit him was luckily welcome by their parents and the moment Thor said that his roommate would be away for the weekend, they decided that they couldn't lose such a good opportunity. 

Thor picked him up from the station last night, both of them grinning excitedly during the whole drive back to the dorms, an undeniable tension filling the air between them.

The moment they were inside, Thor had him pinned against the door, attacking his mouth with kisses as Loki was trying to hold back his giggles at his brother's excitement. Soon, of course, his laughter turned into broken moans and pleased sighs, as Thor easily lifted him up and started grinding against him, his large hands gripping Loki's ass tight.

They both ended up coming in their pants but the dark grin Thor gave him afterwards let him know that he wasn't done with him, yet, and _well_ , Loki wouldn't have wished for anything else. 

Thor tossed him on the bed before climbing on top of him, kissing him and stretching him open with slick, skilled fingers, making Loki whine and beg for his brother to fuck him. 

And _fuck_ , Thor did. His brother pounded into him with a wild abandon, all while sucking and biting mark on his neck and collarbones, fucking him into the mattress and showing just how much he had missed his little brother. Their orgasms hit them almost at the same time and Loki came all over his chest as Thor was filling him up with his load.

He can't help letting out a little sigh as he thinks about yesterday night, feeling his dick hardening at the memories. Thor's soft cock rests against the swell of his ass and he absently shifts slightly his hips, feeling it twitch at the skin-to-skin touch. 

Loki rolls around in his big brother's embrace, so they're facing each other, and buries himself into Thor's broad chest, tucking his head under his chin and tangling their legs together. 

The bed is definitely not big enough for two people, especially when one of said people is Thor, but cuddled up like that, pressed close together, Loki thinks, it couldn't be any better.

He nuzzles Thor's chest and inhales his familiar scent that's both comforting and exhilarating, as he brushes his cheek against the warm skin, placing small, light kisses wherever his mouth can reach. His arm circles Thor's waist and he traces his spine with the pads of his fingers, hearing his brother sigh, his breathing changing as he slowly wakes up.

Thor yawns and pulls Loki even closer to him if that's possible, a big, warm palm resting on Loki's lower back.

"Your hair is in my mouth, again," is the first thing Thor says, sounding a bit grumpy even though his raspy sleepy voice doesn't fail to send shivers rising down Loki's spine. 

"Sorry," he says, giggling, not even bothering to sound apologetic since they both know very well that he's not.

Thor grumbles something incoherent under his breath but brushes Loki's hair back affectionately, caressing it as he tilts his neck to press a kiss on the top of his head. 

"Did you sleep well?" Thor asks, his fingers now tracing random patterns on Loki's back, the soft touches making him almost purr.

"Mhm. You?" He hums as his lips keep leaving kisses over Thor's pecks, causing him to gasp when he brushes the tip of his tongue over his nipple.

"Best sleep I've got since I moved in here," Thor murmurs and Loki can't help but smile.

They stay like that for a while, both of them comfortable in the comforting silence in the room. Then Thor is rolling over on his back, easily taking Loki with him as he moves so his little brother is placed right on top of him. 

Loki chuckles but makes himself comfortable, happy to be lying on top of his brother's bigger frame.

Thor caresses his back with gentle touches, his hands traveling up and down his spine, before moving even lower, lightly cupping Loki's ass. "You're so soft," Thor mumbles as he keeps tracing every inch of skin he can reach, his hands wandering over every curve and muscle of his brother's body.

Loki just smiles and lifts his head up so he can place a kiss on the hollow of Thor's throat and then his jaw. Thor takes the hint and tilts his head down, meeting his mouth in a slow, gentle kiss, their lips only brushing together.

"So, what are the plans for today?" Loki asks when he pulls away, their faces still only a couple of inches apart as he steadies himself on his elbows.

"We can do whatever you want. First, we're eating breakfast, though, I'm already starving," Thor says and Loki chuckles.

"Of course, you are," he teases, knowing that his brother is almost always hungry, and earns himself a light slap on his ass that makes him giggle. "I'm hungry too, you know," Loki says, leaning in to plant small kisses on Thor's cheeks, enjoying the roughness of his beard against his lips. "I actually think that I'm gonna put something in my mouth, right _now_ ," he whispers, pulling away to smirk at Thor's confused expression.

His frown lasts barely a moment before realisation hits him as Loki slips a hand between their bodies. He grips his brother's cock that is now half hard after all the touching, stroking it and slowly coaxing it into full hardness, making Thor sigh in pleasure.

He stops after a few seconds, the mischievous grin still on his face, ignoring Thor's moan of protest. "Unless you really are starving and want us to go for breakfast first," he says innocently, like he doesn't already know the answer.

Thor shakes his head fondly, muttering 'little shit' under his breath before pressing a kiss to his lips. "I think I can wait," he says, settling a bit better back on his pillow, looking at Loki with expectant, dark eyes.

"Good," Loki murmurs, before starting to move and going lower, letting the blanket slide away. He kisses and licks his way down to Thor's chest, nibbling on his neck and leaving small red marks that will probably fade too soon, while his hand is busy playing with Thor's balls, caressing them with teasing, light touches. He brushes his lips over his brother's pecks before reaching one nipple, licking it once and then taking the pink bud into his mouth.

He swirls his tongue around it and sucks on it hard, smiling smugly when Thor gasps, his hand coming to rest on the back of Loki's head, long fingers threading through his hair.

Loki does it again and again, licking and kissing and biting until the little bud is hard and red and sensitive and Thor's pulling his hair back, making him groan and forcing him to let the nipple go. Loki - because he loves torturing his brother, of course, - bites on the hard nub one last time, chuckling when Thor lets out a choked desperate sound.

"I hate you," Thor rasps, his breathing heavy, making his chest rise and fall faster.

"Sure you do, brother," Loki replies, before moving to the other nipple to give it the same treatment.

By the time he's done and starts going lower, Thor is panting, his grip on Loki's hair tightening and relaxing with every kiss his little brother leaves on his stomach. 

Loki traces the lines of Thor's abs with his tongue, licking over his bellybutton, and pays extra attention to his ridiculously well-defined v-line, enjoying how Thor almost starts trembling beneath him. When he finally reaches his destination, he pulls away and sits up, eliciting a frustrating groan from his brother.

"Loki! I thought you were gonna suck my cock," he grumbles and then has the audacity to pout, like he doesn't know that this is Loki's trick. _Amatuer_. 

"And I thought you said you could wait. Patience is a virtue, dear brother," he says smugly and squeezes Thor's balls before giving him the chance to answer, making him let out a low groan instead.

"You really are the worst, brother," Thor moans, the evident lust and want in his voice more than enough to let Loki know how far from the truth Thor's words are. Loki just hums in reply as he leans down to nuzzle Thor's groin, letting his cheek brush against the hard length. "Loki, come on," he whines again, when Loki continues placing teasing kisses on his hips and upper thighs, neglecting completely Thor's cock that's aching for attention.

Loki ignores Thor's words, as well, wondering how much more he has to tease his brother for him to finally snap, grab him by the hair and shove his dick into his mouth. And well, Thor might have more patience than Loki has given him credit for, but Loki always gets what he wants - one way or another - and it's not long before Thor finally does what he has wanted him to do. 

"Loki," Thor growls, bringing his hand again on Loki's hair, pulling it harshly back and forcing him to look at him.

"Yeah?" Loki asks, putting an innocent expression on, looking at him with wide curious eyes like he has absolutely no idea what Thor's talking about.

"Suck my cock. _Now_ ," Thor orders firmly and for a moment Loki is tempted to keep playing just to see what will happen if he ignores his brother's commands. He decides to leave it for another time and nods. 

"Only because you asked so nicely," he teases and finally takes Thor's dick in his hand, a relieved sigh immediately leaving his brother's mouth.

He strokes it slowly and leans down to lick around the tip, gathering the precum into his mouth and moaning quietly at the taste; he really missed this. 

"Good boy," Thor coos and smooths Loki's hair back, keeping it there so it's not falling in front of his face.

Loki shoots him a grateful smile before sucking harder on the head of Thor's cock, tonguing the slit once and then again when he hears Thor grunt. He pulls slightly away so he can lick across the length, from the base to the tip, making it slick so it'll slide more smoothly in and out his mouth and throat.

When it's finally glistening with saliva, he takes Thor into his mouth again and slowly starts pumping his head up and down, swallowing more and more inches in. Thor groans when Loki runs his tongue over the underside of his cock and then sucks harder and deeper until the head hits the back of his throat and he has to fight his gag reflex.

He breathes through his nose and relaxes his throat before he successfully continues his movements. He grips Thor's strong thighs with his hands as he sets a steady pace, taking his brother's cock deep in his throat and then letting it slide almost completely out, sucking on the head only to push back in. 

He feels his jaw already starting to hurt from having to spread his mouth so open wide to accommodate Thor's thick cock, the ache only making him love it evenmore. 

He pulls away for two seconds to breathe and then swallows him down again, taking him as deep as he can, his lips fully stretched around him. He feels his throat pulse around the head of Thor's big cock and he hums, sending vibrations to Thor that make him moan.

"Brother," he sighs, the grip on Loki's hair becoming firmer, keeping him in place.

Loki can feel Thor's thighs slightly shaking beneath his palms and he knows that his brother is fighting his urge to thrust his hips up. He looks up at him, finding blue eyes already on him, and he moans encouragingly around the hard length in his mouth, hoping that Thor will take the hint. 

And luckily for him, he does. That's all the encouragement Thor needs to stop holding back and start moving, bucking his hips up and shoving his cock into Loki's eager mouth.

Loki lets him set a punishing pace, sucking and moving his tongue greedily despite the tears that start streaming down his cheeks as Thor's cock is being forced down his throat.

Thor tugs at his hair, almost painfully, making him whine, and pulls him away from his dick, giving Loki a few seconds to catch his breath before guiding him back. Loki keeps his gaze fixed on Thor's as he dives back in, swallowing him hungrily, welcoming his brother's cock into his mouth like it belongs there.

"You're so good, little brother, so perfect," Thor groans, his wrecked low voice eliciting a chocked moan from Loki, his neglected cock twitching at the praise.

Loki finally brings his hand to his dick that rests heavy and leaking between his thighs and starts stroking himself fast and hard, feeling already his orgasm approaching. His other hand leaves Thor's thigh and travels up his brother's body, tracing his toned stomach before reaching his nipple. He rubs it with his thumb before giving it sharp tug, making Thor's hips stutter, a growl leaving his lips.

His pace is getting sloppier and sloppier and Loki knows that his brother is getting close, as well. Thor pulls him away again, allowing to take a breath, and Loki can't help but ask, _beg_ for what he wants. "Come in my mouth. I want to taste you, brother. Please."

He barely recognises his own voice but he is not surprised at all when it comes out so raspy. He sounds completely ruined and the almost animalistic growl that comes from Thor tells him that his brother _loves_ that he is the one to blame for this. 

Thor shoves his cock is back in Loki's mouth not a moment later, fucking his little brother's mouth with desperate, jerky thrusts. "Fuck... your mouth was made for my cock, brother."

Loki moans his agreement and tugs at his own dick faster, only a couple of strokes needed before he starts coming, the thick length in his mouth silencing his pleased whimpers and sighs. 

He looks at Thor through wet eyelashes as he milks himself empty, eyes pleading his brother to give him what he asked for and as always Thor can't deny him. Hot bitter liquid starts filling his mouth, Thor's cock pulsing as he empties his load with grunts and moans of his little brother's name.

Loki finally pulls away once Thor's done, letting his now softening dick slip out of his mouth with a wet pop before swallowing the rest of the cum, feeling some drops dripping from the corner of his mouth down to his chin.

Thor frees his hair and cups his cheek, gathering the cum with his thumb and pushing it back in Loki's mouth, who accepts it eagerly. He licks it clean with his tongue and smiles around the finger when he watches the satisfied grin forming on Thor's lips. 

"Come here," Thor says, pulling him up so Loki is on top of him before taking his face into big, gentle hands. "You're beautiful," he murmurs before he claims his mouth and Loki moans and melts into the kiss, parting his lips to let his brother taste himself against his tongue. 

They pull away and Thor nuzzles his cheek with his own, the beard tingling Loki's smooth skin in the most delicious way. "So beautiful," Thor repeats and Loki smiles widely because he knows that he's an absolute mess right now; his hair wild both from sleep and Thor tugging at it, his cheeks no doubt flushed, his eyes wet from the tears and his lips swollen and red like they always are after having his brother's big cock in his mouth. 

Even though, he guesses, he can see the beauty of it, if he thinks that this mess is completely his brother's doing. He hums quietly and tilts his head to place a small kiss on Thor's cheek, before nestling his head under his chin. 

Barely a minute has passed when Thor speaks again. "So... breakfast?"


	2. Chapter 2

Their day passed much faster than Loki would like it to. They had breakfast, Thor showed him around for a bit before they returned back to the dorms to enjoy their time together even more, not able to keep their hands off each other for long. Loki ended up coming twice, once with just Thor's skilled fingers inside him, and the second time all over Thor's stomach as he rode him. 

Now, after Loki's insistence, Thor has brought him to a club a friend of his works and could let them in, despite Thor's initial protests that mom wouldn't like it. Because that would be their mom's biggest problem with how they had spent their day, Loki had said and Thor couldn't argue with that logic. 

They're currently sitting at the bar and Loki looks around, taking everything in as Thor orders them something to drink. The club is almost completely full, people dancing in the center of it, sweaty and grinding against each other. He turns his attention to Thor and lets his eyes rake over his brother's gorgeous body; his broad shoulders and those huge arms, his grey t-shirt hugging his torso like a second skin. His eyes travel higher and he instinctively licks his lips when Thor meets his appreciative gaze.

"You know..." he starts, climbing off his bar stool and leaning closer so Thor can hear him over the loud music. "No one here knows us... or that we're brothers," he says, not able to hide the mischievous grin that starts forming on his lips. 

Thor narrows his eyes, looking a bit wary of what his little brother is planning this time, even though the small smirk that tugs at the corners of his lips tells Loki that he's more than interested in finding out. "I suppose you're right," he agrees, waiting for Loki to continue. 

Loki hums and gets up, shuffling closer to Thor and nudging his legs open so he can slip between them. He places his hands on Thor's firm chest and slowly moves forward. He captures his brother's lips with his own just for a couple of seconds before pulling away, smirking when Thor leans forward, chasing his mouth. 

"You're so hot," he breathes out and connects their lips again in a quick kiss. "We should dance," he decides and grabs Thor's hand, who barely has time to take a sip of his drink as Loki drags him towards the crowd of dancing people. 

Admittedly, it's slightly awkward at first, since they've never had the chance to dance like _this_ together before, so they're both slightly hesitant with their movements. Fortunately, soon enough, the music works its magic and they relax, starting to dance and move like it's only the two of them in the club.

Big, warm hands come to grip his hips and pull him even closer, their bodies flush together. Loki circles his arms around Thor’s neck, threading his fingers through the hair at its base before pulling him in a kiss. 

He can feel the warmth radiating from Thor's body and he pushes closer to him, letting out a small sigh when Thor slips his tongue into his welcoming mouth. He strokes Thor's tongue with his own and sucks on it between his lips as he breaks the kiss.

He smiles at his brother as he keeps dancing, swaying his hips and grinding against him, relishing the proximity of their bodies. 

It's even more fun than he expected, especially because he doesn't miss the way Thor glares at anyone that dares to look at his little brother appreciatively. He'd be lying if he said he's not enjoying it. He doesn't know if it's because Thor feels protective of him as his big brother or just possessive because no one should be allowed to look at him like that but either way Loki loves it. 

And he loves it even more when Thor pulls him closer and claims his lips into deep, possessive kiss, his tongue delving into his mouth, teeth catching Loki's bottom lip before letting it go only to deepen the kiss again. 

"Someone's really eager today," Loki breathes into his ear in a teasing tone even though he's definitely not complaining. He absolutely loves being the center of Thor’s attention. 

"Well, yeah, I've really missed you... And I really don't appreciate everyone looking at my baby brother like they want to fuck him." The last words come out in a growl and Loki chuckles, not able to hide his amusement even if the possessiveness in Thor's voice and words send shivers rising down his spine.

"People are allowed to look, Thor," he says casually, knowing very well that this isn't what Thor wants to hear.

"Not at what is mine," Thor insists, his voice turning a dangerous low tone, making Loki love this whole situation more and more. 

"Oh, is that what I am? Yours?" He taunts, pushing Thor's buttons, wanting to see for how long Thor will be able to hold back and not just take him right there in the middle of the club with everyone around them.

"Yes, you are mine, little brother... Maybe you just need a reminder of who you belong to," Thor says, moving his hands lower and grabbing his ass firmly.

"Maybe I do," Loki agrees easily, feeling his dick almost fully hard inside his tight jeans. He shifts his hips against Thor's, not surprised to find him at a not much better state. He can feel the hardening length against him, long and thick even now that it's not fully erected. He wants it inside him as soon as possible.

He turns around and presses himself against Thor, his brother's hands coming to his hips immediately, gripping him securely close to him. They keep dancing for a while, their movements in sync, the curve of Loki's ass rubbing perfectly against Thor's hard cock, creating a delicious friction between them. 

Loki sighs almost breathlessly when Thor brushes his hair out of the way so he can nuzzle the back of his neck before kissing the sensitive spot beneath his ear. Loki tilts slightly his head to give him more space and gasps when Thor nibbles softly on his earlobe. 

"You smell so good," Thor rasps in his ear as he keeps placing wet open-mouthed kisses all over his neck, sucking slightly on the skin. Loki makes a purring sound, his dick leaking desperately in his jeans; he has to get Thor out of there now.

"So, brother... are you gonna remind me who I belong to, or is that not the case after all?" He says with smirk, sure that Thor won't just let this go and the low growl coming from Thor a moment later confirms it.

"As you wish, little brother," he says and with a strong arm wrapped around Loki's waist Thor drags him away from the dancing crowd.

Loki expects him to guide them out of the club and then to Thor's dorm but apparently ‘as soon as possible’ seems to be what Thor wants, as well. They enter the currently empty men's bathroom and Thor gets them inside a stall, before shutting the door close. 

Loki has no time to react before Thor is shoving him against the tiled wall, claiming his mouth in a hot wet kiss that has Loki panting for breath. 

"Thor," he sighs against his lips and his brother hums, his big hands slipping inside his jeans to cup his ass. The warmth of Thor's palms against his skin makes goosebumps rise all over his body and Loki decides that not wearing underwear was definitely a great idea.

A smirk forms on Thor's lips, his blue eyes getting darker with lust. "Naughty, naughty," he croons, both fondness and desire evident in his voice, as he kneads Loki's ass, pulling him towards him. 

Loki lets out a little whine and chases Thor's mouth again, wanting him as close as possible. Thor kisses him but seems to have other plans, because Loki is suddenly being turned around, his chest being pressed to the wall, Thor's bigger frame pinning him firmly against it.

Thor palms his dick through his jeans, squeezing slightly, eliciting a moan from Loki before working his jeans open, his mouth busy with Loki's neck, kissing and biting hard on the flesh. Loki's just glad that the music is so loud that it's barely muffled by the bathroom's door. He knows he won't be able to stay quiet; Thor doesn't look like he's planning to go easy on him and Loki wouldn't have it any other way. 

He chuckles when Thor struggles to pull his jeans down, but lets him torture himself a bit more. 

"Why do you always wear so tight jeans?" Thor grumbles once he's managed to lower them just above Loki's knees, before helping him to remove one leg completely, already running his hands up and down his thighs.

"Because they make my ass look good?" Loki turns his head to smirk at him smugly, not surprised to see Thor glaring at him.

"Well, _I_ know how pretty your ass is, I think that's enough," he says and places a kiss on Loki's cheek, gripping his hips tight. 

"Possessive much?" Loki teases, even though, by now, they both know that he's absolutely enjoying this. His brother just hums in agreement and pulls him against him by his hips. Thor's jeans feel rough against his bare skin and Loki grinds on him, rubbing his ass against him and feeling the hard length of Thor's cock, making his own dick leak with need. 

"Thor," he whines and Thor lets out a low chuckle, his breath hot against Loki's neck. He brings two fingers in Loki's mouth who immediately opens it and lets them slip inside. 

He moans quietly around the digits as his tongue twists betweem them, making them wet with saliva until Thor deems them ready and removes them from his mouth.

"Good," Thor whispers into his ear and moves slightly away. Loki already misses the warmth of Thor's body against him but he soon forgets all about it when the wet fingers touch the cleft of his ass. 

Thor grabs one cheek and spreads it apart, the pads of his fingers traveling slowly down towards his hole. Loki sighs when they finally rub over his rim, circling it in smooth movements and spreading the saliva all over it. 

He's about to tell Thor to hurry the fuck up when a finger is finally being pushed inside him, making him gasp and clench around it. His brother starts moving the finger in and out of his hole, taking his time to work Loki open and adding a second one only when he's relaxed and loose enough to take it in without much resistance.

He pumps them in and out at a steady pace, definitely not fast enough for what Loki needs right now and he can't stop himself from rocking his hips back, fucking himself onto Thor's thick fingers, moaning as they brush against his prostate.

"Thor, come on, I'm ready. I want your cock," he says, panting, and pushes back again, trying to feel Thor's still clothed dick against his ass. He knows that normally it would take three fingers and much longer to get him ready for Thor’s thick cock, but right now he doesn't care; he wants Thor inside him, now. 

"Patience," Thor says in a low growl, even though his own patience seems to be wearing thin as his movements start to get faster.

"No! I want you _now_ , Thor," he whines, and reaches back with his hand to grip Thor's dick through his jeans and squeeze hard, causing him to groan.

"Stop being a brat, little brother," Thor tells him but finally withdraws his fingers. He slaps Loki's ass hard, eliciting a surprised yelp from him, the sudden sting of pain making his hole flutter desperately around nothing but air. 

Loki feels his asscheek burn, no doubt turning red with Thor's handprint on it and his dick leaks another drop of precum just at the thought of it; he wants Thor’s marks everywhere on his body. "Again?" He asks hesitantly, turning to meet Thor’s dark gaze, who laughs in amusement but obliges.

Another sharp smack lands on his ass and Loki bites his lip to quiet his moan, even though the music does a great job covering his sounds. "Oh god... Please, fuck me, Thor, _please_ ," he begs, perfectly aware of how desperate he sounds but he can't help it right now.

A low groan is the only answer he gets from Thor who's busy pulling his own jeans down and taking himself in his hand. He spits on his cock and strokes it, spreading the saliva over the length.

Another unexpected slap comes down on his ass and makes his breath hitch and his knees wobble. He already feels so close to coming and Thor's not even inside him yet. Thor grabs the abused cheek and kneads it, his big palm feeling cool against Loki's heated skin and Loki pushes back to it, enjoying the tight grip. 

Thor finally spreads him open and guides his cock towards his little brother's hole, making Loki sigh and immediately arch his back, eager as always to take his brother's dick inside him.

Thor, of course, decides that now it's a good time to tease him some more and drags the tip of his cock over his hole, chuckling lowly when Loki whines and stubbornly pushes back. Fortunately, it takes only a few more moments of teasing before finally Thor starts to actually push in, the thick head nudging against his rim.

"Come on, brother, let me in," Thor orders and Loki takes a deep breath, trying to relax completely and allow his brother's cock to enter him. Thor manages to slip the tip of his cock inside him after a couple of tries and Loki whimpers, his hands against the wall clenching into fists when they find nothing to hold on to.

"That's it. Good boy," Thor encourages, stroking with his free hand Loki's hip soothingly, leaning closer to nuzzle Loki's hair and kiss the base of his neck. 

Loki inhales a stutter breath and hums, letting his body go completely pliant in his brother's hands, welcoming his cock inside him. When Thor finally bottoms out, they're both panting and wet warm lips are leaving kisses all over his neck.

He knows Thor is giving him time to adjust - and, yeah, he probably needs it - but right now Loki wants to get _fucked_. He wants to feel the burn in his ass every time Thor drags his fat cock in and out of his hole, wants to feel used and ruined, wants his whole body to ache when Thor is done with him, every inch of his body to know that it belongs to his big brother and only him. 

"Fuck me," he says and even though it sounds both as a command and a pleading, he knows that his brother will be hesitant, at least at first. "Thor, _fuck me. Please_ ," he repeats, almost sobbing with need, but it comes out firmly enough that he feels Thor's resistance break.

"Oh, sweetheart," Thor whispers, plants a kiss on his brother's shoulder over his shirt and that's all the warning Loki gets before Thor pulls almost completely out of him and slams back in, making a startled moan slip from Loki's lips. 

Thor sets a fast pace right from the beginning, hips snapping almost brutally as he fucks into him, taking him exactly how Loki wants him to; hard and mercilessly. 

"Oh fuck, Thor, _Thor_ ," he rants helplessly, feeling breathless as his brother is pounding into him like a starving man; desperate and hungry for more- exactly like how Loki is feeling right now.

"Yeah, baby?" Thor pants and grips Loki's asscheeks hard, fingers digging into the flesh, spreading him apart so he can dive deeper inside him and the only answer Loki is able to give is a choked whimper and then a needy moan, asking for more. 

Thor pulls him flush against his broad chest, one hand gripping Loki's hips and the other resting firmly over his collarbone, his thumb rubbing the hollow of Loki's throat, the pressure there making him shudder. Thor's breath is hot against his neck and Loki turns his head so he can capture his mouth, their lips brushing together sloppily, not quite able to actually kiss while Thor keeps fucking him like this.

Thor grips his thigh with a large hand, bending it at the knee and pushing it up until it's almost flush against Loki's stomach. The new position allows Thor to go even deeper, giving him total control of their movements as Loki is left helpless and the only thing he's able to do is to welcome whatever Thor wants to give him. And as always Thor gives him _everything_ Loki needs and _everything_ he didn't even know he wanted.

Thor's thrusts are hard and punishing, gasping sounds and low whimpers escaping Loki with every roll of his brother's hips. 

"Thor," he pants, arching his back into Thor's hold, feeling overwhelmed but at the same time his body still asking for more, his hard dick leaking, wanting Thor's attention like every other part of him. "Brother, please."

Thor lets out a deep rumbling sound, the grip on Loki's thigh tightening as he slightly picks up the pace, his fingers digging into Loki’s easily bruised pale skin. 

"What do you want, sweetheart? What do you _need_?" Thor asks and Loki feels goosebumps rising over his skin at the raspy sound of his voice.

"T- touch me... Please," he manages to breathe out between his moans and he sobs out a sigh of relief when Thor obliges, a warm large palm gripping his dick firmly and starting to tug at it purposefully at a steady fast rhythm. "Fuck, _oh fuck_... like that, yes," Loki groans, desperately trying to rock his hips forward and fuck into Thor's hand.

"How's that for a reminder, brother? Do you know who you belong to, now, hm? Tell me," Thor says, squeezing Loki's dick harder, almost enough to be painful and the only answer Loki can offer right now is a needy whimper. 

"You're mine, little brother. _Mine_. Say it for me," Thor orders, his grip getting even tighter around the base of Loki's aching cock as he keeps snapping his hips harder and harder even when the pace starts growing sloppier.

"I'm yours- _only_ yours, brother," Loki sobs out, biting hard down on his lip to muffle his cries, drawing blood.

"Good boy. I love you so much," Thor rasps into his ear and finally starts to jerk him again. "You can come, sweetheart."

Loki doesn't need to be told twice; it only takes a couple more strokes before his orgasm hits him, hot and blinding. He cries out his brother's name again and again, head falling back and on Thor's shoulder, as he paints the tiled wall with his cum, not even trying to be quiet as Thor keeps thrusting into him relentlessly.

Thor milks him empty, stroking his cock with a large hand until it starts to soften, and Loki whimpers when Thor rubs his thumb over the sensitive head. His body is now hyperaware of every little touch after having ridden out the last of his climax, his hole clenching desperately around the hard dick inside him.

"Thor... please. _Brother_ ," Loki says in a needy whine; even after just having come he can't help but want to get filled with Thor's cum in order to satisfy his hunger. Thor grunts and his hips stutter, his movements growing erratic until he finally thrusts all the way in and stays there, growling lowly and Loki feels his brother’s thick cock throbbing in his hole and filling it with its load.

Thor stays buried deep inside him even after he's done coming, catching his breath and pressing kisses on Loki's sweaty neck, his strong arms circling his little brother waist and hugging him tight against his chest. He slowly pulls out after a while and Loki lets out a small whimper at feeling empty again which doesn't last for long because a moment later there are two fingers being shoved in his gaping hole.

"I want it to stay inside you," Thor says and it takes Loki a few seconds to realise he's referring to his cum and he moans, because _God_ , would he love that. Walking around innocently while still being full with his big brother's load. "Oh you'd like that, huh?" Thor chuckles and kisses his cheek sweetly. "My filthy baby," he coos and removes his fingers, dragging them up his skin and smearing the cum all over Loki’s crack before pushing them back in and repeating the movement. 

Loki just hums pleased and rubs his face against the beard on Thor's cheek. "I don't wanna leave tomorrow," he whines, still feeling a bit dizzy in his post-orgasm bliss and from Thor's fingers playing with his tender hole.

"I'll visit soon, baby. I promise," Thor replies, tilting his head to kiss the corner of his lips. 

"Yeah?"

"Of course. You know I can't stay away from you," he says softly and finally withdraws his fingers completely. He reaches for Loki's jeans and pulls them up, tucking him in carefully before stepping away to do the same with his clothes. 

"You ready to go?" Thor asks once they're fully dressed. Loki grabs his neck and captures his lips in a possessive kiss, all teeth and tongue, small moans being swallowed by Thor's mouth. 

He pulls away with a sigh and a satisfied grin on his lips. "Now, I am."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!! <3


End file.
